


A Stocking Stuffer

by Atma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Dressup, F/F, Holidays, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ymirudolph the red nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose. And if you ladies ever saw it you'd say take me now you savage beast."</p>
<p>Ymir dresses up for Christa in an unusual holiday outfit and seduces her to bed with a sweet Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stocking Stuffer

Christa had been sitting quietly next to the fireplace, a blanket below her to cushion her, watching the embers dance and flicker before her, a few snowflakes drifting in and clinging to a nearby window. It was early, but the sun had long since set, and winter had fully blanketed this part of the walls. She was cold, sitting solely by the light of a lantern, hoping soon for some kind of reprieve from the boredom that had also washed in with the snow outside.

As if on cue, someone came knocking on the door, with a rap-tap tapping and the sounds of a few bells ringing.

“Yo! Er, ho ho ho? Something like that.” spoke a familiar voice outside. “Whatever, fuck, it's cold out here and my tits are freezing off, let me in, Christa!”

The poor blonde immediately shot up and opened the door, coming eye to eye with Ymir, her normally dark tanned skin flushing a stinging red from the cold, her skin covered by little but a sexy reindeer outfit, complete with an antler headband and a fake red nose. A bell collar adorned her neck that jingled with every slight movement and her body chattered and clattered in the snowy doorstep. Her smile was wide and shaking, teeth shaking, as she blushed a bit and barreled passed her lover into the warm cabin and immediately lay herself on the blanket that Christa had been on.

“Ahh, fuck, I couldn't take that searing white cold anymore. Good girl for getting the fire going ahead of me, though! C'mere, Christa, I got you a thing.” said Ymir, slowly thawing out as she held out a small box, extending it towards the other girl. “Merry Christmas. Though, with you, it's more like a Merry Christa, isn't it?”

“....Ymir.” Christa had barely any time to react to seeing her friend in that horribly hilarious getup, let alone be ready to accept a gift. It wasn't quite like her to go all out on a holiday like this. Maybe a Christmas miracle had happened and some good behavior and cheer had soaked even into Ymir's cranky skin. She nodded and took the gift, opening it, watching as Ymir beamed in anticipation and bit her lower lip oh so excited to see Christa unwrap it.

Inside was a small, beautiful gold pendant. There was no way in fuck Ymir could afford this, unless she stole it or actually saved her beer money for something other than booze. Did she really love her that much to make that big of a sacrifice to get her something? It was kind of hard to tell, with Ymir rushing over to put it around her neck for her and give her a big smooch on her cheek, still jingling around in that ridiculous getup.

“So? What do you think, little miss goddess? The rest may worship you but only I get to attend to private services, heehee!” Ymir tried to schmooze her way into Christa's embrace, nuzzling against her.

“....Did you really buy this?” Christa still sat shocked.

“Wha? Of course I did! I'm not gonna go fucking stealing from someone at Christmas! Give me a little credit! I worked hard for that, because I knew you'd look gorgeous in it. Was worth it, really, you look absolutely stunning.” Ymir replied, hugging Christa close. “Besides, that's only half your gift.”

The poor blonde's mind was so confused; Ymir really worked hard to get something legit? The two had grown much closer lately, maybe all that was starting to rub off on her. She smiled and blushed as she fiddled with the pendant in her hand; it was really gorgeous. The gold glint in her eye as Ymir let out a huge “YOINK!” and unlatched Christa's top from her, letting her bare chest glow in the light off the fireplace. 

Good god, those pale tits of hers looked somehow more inviting and touchable with that red glow hanging off them. Ymir's eyes widened in anticipation as she sat her favorite girl in her lap, wrapping her arms around her, fiddling with that pendant and kissing Christa's cheek again.

“You look good like this, Christa. But you'd look even better all warmed up. Wanna ride your mighty reindeer steed tonight?” Ymir whispered in her ear, kissing her again and again, waiting to see if she could eke out a reply between smooches.

“Fff, Ymir...” squeaked Christa, eyes shut as her whole body began to blush, Ymir setting down the pendant between her girl's soft, pale tits and moving her hands up to grope them and palm them warmly. “....Alright! Ahh! Warm me as you please, you big stupid buck!”

“Oh, so you're admitting I'm the man here, are you?” Ymir beamed with pride, taking her own top off and pressing her chest against Christa's back as she trailed kisses up and down the pale girl's back and neck, tweaking at her cute pink nipples and hoping to make her squirm and squeak more, holding her warm as she lay her against the blanket they were on.

Ymir's busy fingers quickly worked to strip Christa of any shred of clothing that once was on her, returning the favor and doing a little striptease for her beloved lady. She pushed out her hips as her clothes came off them, tossing them aside and towering over Christa like the titan she was, leaning in, antlers and nose and collar still on, leering into Christa's eyes with great lusty intent, thumbing the pale girl's arms and tits up and down a bit as she grinned and spread her knees a bit, another curious hand slowly lowering to palm at Christa's slit, leaning in for a kiss.

Tensions broke when Christa reached up and pushed against Ymir's bright red reindeer nose, squeezing it and hoking it, laughing a bit as she did. “Ymir, come on, you look ridiculous! How am I going to be seduced by a hot reindeer stud when you've got that on?”

“Oh, easily, missy.” Ymir lay down next to Christa and held her close, nosing her and kissing her all over, making sure to cover every inch of her body as she reached back to grope that soft, white ass of hers, pinching it as she purposely made sure to not touch a single bit of her slit, pressing her fake red nose everywhere near it but on it itself, grinning and giggling as she did. “Doesn't it feel nice and soft against you? Or should I buck you more, as you implied I should?” she teased Christa before riding her own slit against the side of Christa's hip and thigh some, making sure to leave a big, wet smear down them as proof of the nibblings and nosings exciting her so.

“Ymir! Ahhh! S-stop! Stop or I'll...” Christa wriggled against Ymir's slit, warming both of them up more than he fire ever could. 

“Or you'll what?” Ymir pinched her own nose and lay on her back, picking Christa up and laying her naked self across her tanned tits, grinning as she looked up and blowing a kiss. The pendant Christa wore sway as she sat up, her eyes meeting with Ymir's as she blushed and almost instinctively rubbed her bits all over Ymir's hot tits, leaving telltale signs of her own hot arousal. “You wanted a ride, right? Then hop aboard my mouth; the trip her made me tired and hungry and I think I'm about ready to eat~”

“Ymir! Watch your mouth!” Christa blushed as she wiggled her wet slit closer to Ymir's mouth, her blonde pubes glistening a bit as Ymir's hot breath met with it, her red nose slowly bumping into Christa's cute little red clit and nosing up against it, rubbing with delight as she slurped her tongue eagerly against that sweet, pale and pink slit now sitting on her mouth.

“Oh, I will. Now ride, missy. Keep riding 'til I see streams of juices lodged everywhere on my face and twice as much on my freckles!” Ymir moved Christa's hands to her antlers, letting her hold on for tight for balance.

One of Ymir's hands supported Christa's backside, slowly thumbing at the curves of her ass and around the center of her tailbone, the other slipping down and slowly starting to finger herself and stroke her own clit as she let her tongue and bright red toy nose slide and slip in and out of Christa. Fuck, she tasted so sweet. She always did, making Ymir quickly hungrier and adamant as she would stroke her tongue in and out of her lover's hole, slicking it and her juices across her pubes, that nose of hers stroking round and hard against that shining red clit before her. Every taste, every drop of Christa's juices soaking into her face brought Ymir that much closer to cumming herself, her fingers giving herself a thorough workover, stroking her clit in circles as she groaned and grunted deep inside her girl, tightening her back as she bucked her mouth forward between Christa's folds.

“Y-Ymir! Ahh, harder, faster! B-be a good buck now. Be a good steed. I'm close, ahh!” Christa groaned, unable to contain herself. That silly toy nose of Ymir's felt really really good against her skin, pushing against the whole of it smooth and hard, bucking and nosing against it in ways she didn't think would work, finding herself a bit ashamed she ever made fun of it. Her freckled fuck clearly knew what she was doing as her slit was nibbled and sucked on, her clit nice and engorged as she felt that nose slip inside her a few times, her clit enveloped by Ymir's hungry mouth. Christa's own body tensed up as her hips stroked against Ymir's hungry mouth, encouraging her and spurring her on faster, their eyes hazy and glazed over, meeting a few times. There would be that awkward sexy smile from Christa, and Ymir would try to smile back but her lips were too busy feasting upon her girl's juices.

Ymir took those words Christa spoke and forced herself to cum first, stroking herself in and out especially hard, thumbtip working under her clit as she made her body come to the brink and push over, making her spill forth onto her fingers hard as her hips bucked uncontrollably, muffling the groans from her orgasm deep inside Christa's slit, using her wriggling and writhing to shake against Christa's slit and clit, lapping and sucking at both hard, that ridiculous jingle bell collar of hers shaking and playing a song as she came and smeared the juices on Christa's backside, slapping her ass and encouraging her to cum with her.

Before she knew it, Christa felt herself cum in return, shaking cutely as she always did when Ymir ate her out, wiggling until juices leaked freely down Ymir's lips and cheeks, dotting those freckles with the love she deserved. Her moans and screams were both incoherent and adorable, with her attempts at saying “Ymir!” and “I'm cumming!” interrupted by plentiful ahhing and oohing, her face and chest both flush red from it all.

The two, short on breath, slowly climbed off each other and lay close, snuggling into the blanket they were on, close to the fire as they panted and kissed, Ymir sharing the taste of Christa's sweet girlcum as she pressed her tongue inside, grinning. It was then she put a hand to her face, realizing her toy nose had gone missing.

“Ahh, C-Christa! It's gone! Did it fall off when you got up or...?” asked Ymir, confused and blushing.

The pale girl blushed back and shook her head, slowly reaching down to her own slit and pulling a now thoroughly sticky toy red nose out of her slit and putting it back on her freckled lover's nose. Ymir immediately became overwhelmed happily in the musky smells of Christa's bits, licking a bit of it off and laughing.

“Hey, I did warn you I would ride you hard, right? You yourself called for a mighty bucking steed as I feasted on you, cutie.” Ymir teased, resting against her girl and kissing more.

“...I wasn't expecting to enjoy your little red gift that much, Ymir!” Christa flushed red, holding her pendant and smiling a bit, returning the kiss and cuddling in close. “...Merry Christmas, Ymir.”

“Merry Christmas, Christa.” Ymir held her tight and warm, yawning a bit and curling up into her.

“...Next year it's my turn to be your steed, though. Just pray you're extra naughty in the coming year so you deserve it, Ymir~” Christa happily teased back, smooching her girl and nuzzling into her chest to nod off in, one hand happily clasped against that pendant. “I love you. Goodnight.”

“Love you too, cutie. Dream of me, now!”

All Ymir could do was tuck her in goodnight, squirming a bit in delight from that comment. Goddamn, she was so lucky to have Christa as her gift every day of the year. She would make sure that she wouldn't forget her promise, eager to see what she could pull off a year from now with a bit more bedroom training. She soon followed Christa off into dreamland, snoring hard, her collar jingling now and again, refusing to take that nose off no matter the cost. Perhaps this could be their cute little tradition.

A happy holidays indeed. Nothing quite like stuffing your girls' stocking full and having her thank you for it to get you in the spirit. Maybe this Christmas thing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
